The Hero, The Tea Lover, The Canadian, The Romantic and You
by MoonWalking
Summary: Right after your break up and your car is stolen, you find four guys hiding behind a bush. They don't say much, nor do you for a minute. But the next thing you know it their living with you in your house and you're getting to know them like you never thought you would. (Them, Their, they France, America, England, Canada) - All characters belong to Gentosha and Hidekazu Himaruya
1. Chapter 1

Well, it couldn't get any much worse, right?

I mean your car was stolen, sure, and your boyfriend dumped you, but it could've been worse! You could've lost your apartment and your dog, Ronnie… These were the thoughts that were circling around in your head as you walked to your new job at the local café.

"Hey (your name)!" Your co-worker Marley called out.

"Hey Marley." You replied.

You were still hung up about yesterday's turn of events, but you didn't want to ruin your first day on the job.

You had already changed into your yellow blouse, black slacks and tennis shoes, and now all you had to do was put on your nametag and sign in.

You scanned in and pinned the tag to your chest.

You walked over to the counter and stood next to Marley.

The first costumer walked in, let the day begin.

You finished your shift when the sun began to set.

You felt exhausted. You had no idea such a tiny café in the outskirts of Montreal, Canada would have so much business. Then again it was a big city…

You began the hour-long trek back to your apartment.

It was quiet all throughout the area, odd, seeing how it was usually bustling with people.

Your lips soon became chapped as the temperature began to drop.

Fatigue swept throughout your body soon after.

You had been walking for nearly forty minutes and were pretty upset with this whole no car deal.

You made up your mind that this Friday you would go to the car dealer and see what he had to offer.

You began analyzing you day and realized you still hadn't fed Ronnie.

With that you began jogging, you felt as if nothing in the world could stop you from helping your little dog nothing in the-

What was that?

There was a noise coming from a bush. A bush? No, that can't be! Bushes can't make noise! You walked over to the little bush and heard voices.

Were these hoodlums? You'd heard about some that were coming from the border.

You decided to listen to what the people were saying.

"It's all your fault!" You heard one of the voices say. He sounded French like so many others in Quebec. You figured this French guy had taken his family to see the big city, and took a wrong turn and ended up on the outskirts-

"No! Al was the one who told me to come over here! He said he wanted to show me a new technology!" An Englishman said.

"Hey, guys-" A quiet familiar voice spoke.

"Iggy, chill! It's not my fault! I just wanted to show you this portal thingy that I had dropped my hamburger in! I just wanted your help getting it back! You didn't have to bring him along!" Some American said.

These voices sounded oddly familiar… They began reminding you of your earlier years. But the memory suddenly cut off, drawing up a blank.

Now you were really confused.

They obviously weren't family, and they were not from Canada. They were lost. Whatever, they'll figure it out themselves! You gave them one last thought and went on your merry way.

You turned around and slipped on a wet stone falling on your back landing behind the bush, surrounded by the voices you had just heard.

"I tried telling you." The soft voice whispered.

A hand reached out to help you up, you gratefully took it and stood up.

You looked at them. They all looked sort of similar. One of them had blonde hair- who are you kidding? They all had blonde hair just various shades of it, all differently cut.

You decided to judge them by eyes instead of hair, since you couldn't tell the difference in the dim light.

One had bright green eyes, with weird eyebrows. Another had clear blue eyes, with a sort of confused expression. The third had bright energetic blue eyes. The last one had darker blue eyes.

You remember that memory from a little while ago? It began coming back more vibrantly.

Of course! These were cosplayers! You used to have a little group just for the thing a while back, but you moved out of the country to have a fresh start, so you put everything including anime behind you.

You recognized them as Japan, England, America, and Canada. They were from your favorite anime years ago, Hetalia.

This was weird; there weren't many cosplayers this time of year in Montreal.

You blinked a few times, and just stood there.

"Okay. Well… This is interesting." You finally said.

You felt really odd.

Now what would any sane person do? Call the cops? Pull up in a white van and ask them if they want candy? Offer them a place to stay?

All of those seemed pretty dumb to you.

The cosplayers stared at you oddly as if expecting something, like an introduction.

"You guys need anything?" You asked.

You felt something land on your head. Snow flurries were falling, and you knew you had to get home.

They kept standing there, and you knew they were nuts. You turned and started walking away. But with each step you kept feeling guiltier and guiltier.

You stopped in your tracks.

The snow was starting to come down a little harder.

You turned around; they were still standing there. They were just staring at you.

You decided to walk back and ask again if they needed any help, just as they decided to ask you a question.

"Are you sure your okay?" You asked again.

"No actually we aren't." The Englishman said.

You then said the six words that would change your life forever.

"Is that a hamburger I smell?"


	2. Chapter 2

The America cosplayer pulled out a half eaten cheeseburger from his jacket.

"Uh… Yea. I had completely forgotten about this!" He replied.

He immediately took a bite out of the cold burger.

You felt your stomach growl. All you had on break was a muffin and some coffee.

"Right now is not the time to be eating! Plus that burger is what got us in this mess in the first place!" England exclaimed.

"Chill dude. I came here to get this burger and _eat_ it. Not to stare at it!" America retorted.

It seemed like they had entirely forgotten about you.

You began to think about if you should wait for them to sort it out, intervene, or leave, since now it was getting really _cold_ to say the least.

"Stop fighting like children! We are in a serious situation and it doesn't matter if America eats the burger or not! We're all stuck here, and the least you could do is stop bickering!" The French guy ordered.

You never remembered France in the anime to make so much sense in one sentence.

"Now this lady is trying to help us, so we might as well listen." France said returning all eyes to you.

"So do you guys need any help?" You felt dumb asking this question for the third time.

"Yea, we're kind of lost and don't have even a clue to what's going on." Canada whispered.

"Canada? When did you get here?" America asked.

"This morning America… We went to your house and then to some fast food area and then you invited France and England to come look at that weird disk and then we all fell through! I've at least explained this to you three times!" Canada seemed a little… mad about this.

"Canada." You said.

"Huh?" Canada asked, responding to his cosplay name.

"You're in Montreal, Quebec which is in Canada." You soon regretted saying this, as the others began blaming Canada for all of this.

You were beginning to become sick of all this cosplaying crap and wanted more than anything for them to come back to reality so you could help them out and then go and be with Ronnie and moan about (Ex-boyfriend's name). Not to mention that your feet were tired of standing for more than 9 hours, you were freezing in the snow, and you were hungry, very, _very_ hungry.

"Would you stop cosplaying for a minute!" You yelled. You were sick of all of this fighting!

They all stared at you like you were crazy.

"What?" America asked. Jeez, these people sure want to remain in character!

"Cosplay! You know where you dress up in a costume that resembles a character from an anime! You go and get which a bunch of friends and then act as if you were that character! May I just say, though you're great at it, you're starting to get on my nerves with all of your ignorance!" You finally let it all out, your annoyance at them and your grief with the breakup finally flooded over you.

You turned your back on them and just started walking home. The tears quickly fell down your face.

You were miserable. Everything was all screwed up nothing should be like this! This wasn't your plan!

"Dudes… I think she's crying… And she's leaving!" America stated.

You heard their footsteps coming from up behind you. Couldn't they understand you didn't have time for this anymore?

They were pretty much your shadows as you turned onto your street. You paused for a second and one of them put their hand on your shoulder.

You stood there, the sharp wind blowing your hair around your face. You ordered yourself to stop crying, but it only got worse.

"Look. We're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you angry. From what I can tell we've all had a long day, and none of us are having anything turn out the way we planned."

"It's more than that…" You whispered. You stopped there; you didn't know what to do. Part of you just wanted to break down and share with someone the last few days of your life; you wanted someone to listen to you. But they weren't going to take you seriously. They couldn't stop cosplaying for even a second, so how could you expect for them to listen for an hour?  
Another part of you was telling you just to keep everything inside they were strangers after all. Yet, you couldn't help but feel as if they weren't pretending to be Hetalia characters, they were acting so well... You remembered how when you were little you had all of their plush dolls, and would pretend that they would actually talk to you and give you advice (and occasionally you would make a little yaoi action come on). They got you through those years of fighting and pain, you wished you could go back to when things were much simpler…  
You finally realized that you hadn't even confirmed that they were cosplaying; you'd only assumed they were cosplaying as Hetalia characters. If you asked them to tell you who they were they might just do that! You figured they have to have some form of ID. You promised yourself that if they all proved to have valid ID's with their actual names on them you'd help them in any way you could, Hetalia characters or not.  
"E-England?" You asked turning around.  
He removed his hand from your back. "Yes?" He replied.  
"Do you have an ID?" You said, wiping the tears from your eyes.  
"Is that were you crying about? My Identification papers? Good Lord-"  
"England, just show me the paper." You whispered you were officially all out of steam.  
He pulled out a laminated card. It read "Arthur Kirkland" in big, bold letters.  
You went onto France, "Francis Bonnefoy". America's read "Alfred F. Jones" and Canada's "Matthew Williams", you were wondering while you read their papers why their last names were different if they were brothers, but shrugged it off as you realized how unimportant it was to this moment.  
"So you're all really who you say you are?" You asked one last time, feeling a little light-headed.  
"Yea, I mean we're kind of in a dire situation and you're the only person we've come across today, so why would we lie to you?" Matthew whispered.  
"I guess that makes sense." Everything began looking fuzzy, and black clouds came into your vision. You felt cold sweat dripping down your face. You suddenly couldn't focus on anything, and all your thoughts became all loopy.  
The boys were asking questions, but you didn't understand them. You fell to the ground and understood one question that America asked.  
"What's your name?"  
"(Insert first and last Name)." Everything went black.  
You woke up in a familiar room. Actually it was your living room. You heard noise coming from the kitchen and Ronnie barking. You instantly knew that the last two days had been a dream, you had come down with a bad case of something and had finally recovered.  
"(Insert ex-boyfriends name), you won't believe the dream I had!" You were excited to talk to your boyfriend; you had missed him so much and were looking forward to seeing his face.  
"Sorry what, I couldn't hear you." You heard a French man say.

France.  
Wait? Are you fucking serious? You thought to yourself. Then again, how is this a bad thing? You have four seriously hot guys living with you, and the only person they know is you. But anime isn't supposed to come into this world, the real world.  
"Nothing." You replied to France.  
You got up and began recollecting your thoughts, you remembered the snow, the bush, the stone you slipped on, the walking home, your annoyance with them, but you couldn't remember ever entering the house. You knew you passed out before you arrived home. And the funny this is, is that you kept your keys in an area no one would ever go into, your- vital areas! How did they? Why would they go into? You also realized you were wearing your pajamas, not your work clothes.  
You walked into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes and maple syrup unraveling your anger. You finally realized how hungry you were, you hadn't eaten a real meal since (ex-boyfriend's name) had left.  
"Good morning (your name)!" England said, happy. He was wearing (ex-boyfriend's name)'s cooking apron. You stared at the table, which was full of platters of food. It was obvious which food belonged to whom. You had no idea you had that much food supplies stocked in your house. You then remembered how they had invaded your vital regions and your wallet was in that area (you really didn't want to be robbed). There goes your last $50 on England's cooking.  
You let out a sigh and picked up some of Canada's pancakes and walked over to the dining room and took a seat at the head of the table. It was a nice quiet morning. You stared out the window; snow covered the thick trees, the sun was gone and darkness was settling in and- the sun was gone! Crap, what happened to work? How late was it? Could you still make in some work time? You got up and ran to the wall clock in the kitchen. 6:08 p.m. you'd be cutting it close, but you could still get in some valuable work time.  
"Guys, I got to bolt!" You yelled as you ran into the shower, quickly stripping down and starting the shower.  
You took a fast three-minute shower, and turned off the water. The shock of the cold sent goose bumps all throughout your body. You took your towel as you ran to your bedroom, where you found America reading (why was he suddenly finding interest in books?) some of your books.

You let out a squeal and ushered him out with your right hand while your left held up your towel.

You changed into yesterday's outfit, which was conveniently folded, and on the top of your dresser. You threw on the outfit, pulled on your thick winter coat and scrambled around to find your shoes as you frantically combed your wet hair.

You finally found some of your old tennis shoes behind the couch and slid them on. You grabbed your cell phone and yelled "Bye!" as you ran out of the apartment. The snow was coming down even harder than yesterday, you knew it would eventually let up, but for now it was going to be a burden.

You felt bad about leaving them so quickly and couldn't believe you had slept the whole day. You knew your boss was going to be a little ticked about this and that you were close to being all out of food, which just pushed you to run even harder. You arrived at the café in a little over twenty minutes, your chest heaving in and out. You knew for a fact that you looked like a total wreck.

You nodded to your manager, Peter, who was working in your place behind the cash register. You signed in and not a moment too soon, since now the evening shift was starting.

"I'm sorry that I skipped the whole day. Could I work the evening shift to make up for it?" You asked, feeling terrible that only on your second day on the job you could've screwed things up this much.

"Yea, just don't let it happen again." Peter said with a wink and then walked out of the room.

That wink was creepy and made a shiver run up your spine. Peter was a bit… odd. He had gained the café through his fathers will; he had died in a car accident. After his father had been laid to rest, he changed dramatically. He had been studying to become a doctor, but then he just dropped all of it like it wasn't important and followed in his father's line of work. But it was more than just dropping his dream; it was like he had a whole new attitude. He was more… France like? You can't describe him in words, but you could just say he's a lot like France.

No lies, Peter was odd.

You hoped they had taken care of Ronnie. You felt bad for your dog all alone, surrounded by strangers. You'd make it up to him tomorrow, since it was going to be Friday and your day off you could probably take him to the park, along with France, England, America and Canada.

Friday, you also had to go to the car dealer to look at a car! You wished you could have called Luke (owner of the shop) to let him know you were coming. Should you consider the boys in buying the car? Yea, so that meant you had to get 5 seats in the car. It's a good thing you didn't have any other friends than them to drive around.

Your mind then wandered to the boys. You remembered how quickly you had left them with no instruction. You prayed that they wouldn't burn the house down, but who knew? The show did take place during the 20th century, so some of the technologies might be different from what they had. You hoped they didn't drown the house also.

But now wasn't the time to worry about Ronnie. You had to make up for the work you hadn't done.

You pinned your nametag to your chest and so the night shift began.

**Sorry, they're will be more of the countries in the next chapter and I will try and make it less rushed, but my work schedule and classes have been crazy since it's the end of the quarter. I'll try and post another chapter later this month.**


	3. Chapter 3

You walked back home with a brown paper bag in your hand.

It was around eleven o'clock and the snow was coming down hard. Your boss, Peter, had offered you a ride home, but you turned him down saying that you wanted to stop by a few places before you were home. Of course that was a lie, you were broke until your next paycheck came in so you wouldn't be buying anything anytime soon, but you didn't want to be alone with Peter.

You saw your house in the distance. It was a nice 2-story house with a small porch that overlooked a little pond. It wasn't that expensive since the first level tended to flood a lot when the weather turned cold.

The neighborhood consisted of three other houses, all small and cheap.

You walked onto the steps and realized your keys were not with you. You knocked on the door hesitantly, not wanting to see your house in fear of it being a total disaster.

After a moment of waiting, Canada opened the door.

From looking over his shoulder you could see smoke rising from the kitchen. What the?

"Oh it's you." He whispered, interrupting your chain of thought.

_Who else would it be?_ You thought to yourself.

"Yea, it's me." You replied. You stepped into the house and realized that someone was blaring your Michael Jackson collection. A flying pan soon greeted the back of your head, making you yelp.

"Watch it!" You yelled.

You looked into the kitchen seeing France and England going back and forth with your kitchen supplies.

You gave yourself a face palm for thinking that everything would be okay when you got back.

"Black sheep of Europe!" You watched, as France got wacked in the face with a frying pan. Did they know they would get hurt if they kept it up? They weren't just drawings anymore, they actually had to keep up with themselves.

"Frog face!" You saw England scream.

"Guys-" You started.

"Shut it! You were the one who wore that sissy girl dress!" England retorted to one of France's previous comments.

"Guys-" You tried again a little louder.

"Well who tried copying my style!" France yelled back.

"Guys!" You screamed.

That caught their attention.

They stared at you, obviously a little embarrassed.

You walked into the kitchen. Glass was broken, saucepans scattered, the faucet running, your penny jar's pennies scattered, the half used sack of flour in England's hair, the vinegar from last week all over France's outfit and face, and the frame holding the photo of you and your deceased brother cracked.

You looked more closely at the boys, to make sure they weren't bleeding or anything. Besides England having flour in his hair, he had a large piece of glass jammed right next to his large intestine (it's a good thing that he didn't actually have that lodged in the large intestine, or that could've been fatal), blood was coming out like the slowly running faucet, and he also had bruises all around his head. France on the other hand had small shards of glass in his hands, and his eyes were obviously burning from the vinegar.

"Uh…" Was all you could make out. You picked up the photo and tucked it in your pocket, then went to turn the faucet off.

You'd have to approach this one step at a time.

"Canada, would you go and get my first aid kit from the restroom?" You asked him.

He nodded his head and ran to the restroom.

"France, wash your eyes out at the sink. Don't use soap that'll burn them even more." You ordered.

A flash went across both of their faces; as if they hadn't realized what kind of pain they were in. Suddenly France began to cry, and moan, and squeal. He practically flew to the sink and began spraying the water on his face as if it was the last supply on the Earth, which would actually be kind of dumb if it really was the last of it.

England doubled over, just as Canada came back with the first aid kit.

"Canada, would you go get your brother for me?" You asked, remaining calm. You knew it was best to do in times of panic, as to relieve the others of more fret.

"Sure." He replied softly.

You opened your first aid box and pulled out your rubber gloves and tweezers.

You opened up England's shirt (it's easier to remove glass without having clothing in the way, trust me), feeling yourself blush as you finished unbuttoning.

"So how did the fight start?" You asked trying to keep him distracted/awake as you removed the glass.

"Well it all started when-" England began.

"Yo dudes, everything okay? Canada just came and got me and told him England was bleeding out! I brought-" America interrupted, stopping in his tracks as he saw you removing the glass.

"America, glad you could make it." You stood up and turned to face America.

"You see the dining room table? I need you to carry England up onto it." You ordered. You were tired, and really wanted to eat your muffin, so you were hoping everyone would just work along by what you said.

"Uh… Yea sure." He said still in shock.

These guys really weren't used to pain or any body problems, huh?

He picked him up quickly, making England wince.

"Careful! We don't want any more blood to come out!" You instructed.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, it's not like I was going to drop him or anything!" America replied.

He walked him over to the table followed closely by you and Canada.

He lowered him, and then walked off.

"Where are you going,? I-" You began, but stopped as you realized he was bringing pack your supplies.

"Oh thanks."

You got back to work and delicately pulled out the glass. You would've taken him to the hospital, but you couldn't afford the bill. You did have a few years of medical training behind you, so the outcome shouldn't be too bad.

The room was silent, except for Frog Fa- oops, France in the background who continued to moan.

You stared at England for a second; shocked he wasn't even wincing or speaking. You stared at his face; he was ghostly pale and looked asleep.

Wait? Is he? He did loose a lot of blood… For how long was he bleeding? You put your head next to his heart listening. After a second you heard the soft little thud in his chest.

You let out a sigh of relief and got back to work.

You pulled out a cloth and ordered Canada to apply pressure to the wound while you went back to the restroom to get antibacterial wash, water, numbing cream, a needle and string. You liked to keep medical supplies with you at all times, in case something like this happened, some of the supplies were a little hard to find at shops though.

You gathered the supplies and hurried back to the others.

When you returned, France was in the room as well.

"Okay, thanks Canada."

You cleansed the affected area, and then rubbed in the numbing medicine. He gave a little sign of pain, which was good for that meant he was still mostly alive. The bleeding had entirely stopped by the time you began the stitches.

In, out, in, out, in and out… As you worked, you wondered if everyday was going to be like this, you hoped not.

He had 12 stitches going up his side when you were done.

"Is he okay?" France asked a guilty expression painted on face.

"Yea, he will be. But I wish that I could give him a blood transfusion, he lost a lot of blood. Sadly, I can't just go buy it at Wal-Mart, so he'll just have to put up with being light headed and loopy for a while." You said weakly smiling.

"Well, at least he'll get better guys!" America said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

France was the first to walk out of the room, followed shortly by Canada.

You left the room to get a sponge; you wanted to clean off all of the dried blood.

When you walked back in America was gone.

You knelt by England's side and began wiping off the blood.

You were going to have to explain to them after this that they are now just human, and that a guy's eraser isn't going to be able to erase the damage dealt. But that'd have to wait until the morning.

For all you wanted to do was eat your muffin and go to bed.

**Hey! So first off I'm sorry for just making this what happens when you get home, but I promise my next chapter will be the course of a day (I know what your thinking, a day isn't that impressive, but it's going to be long, this was just 30 minutes-1 hour, so I imagine the course of day will be fairly long). Also, I might do a Christmas insert if I have enough time (heads up, if I do it'll probably not be related to the story line). **

**-MW**


End file.
